


Drinking Game

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dark Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to have a little fun while under the influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Game

Peter poured another glass to Stiles; a drink that was mixed the classic coke and rum. He saw the harsh blush go on Stiles’ cheeks and he smiled as he heard Stiles thank him. “Y-You’d think that Scott would be more grateful ya know? I thought he’d be happy that I was more helpful. L-Like I understand he is concerned and what not but that does not give him a right to tell me! ME! What to do ya know?” Peter nodded as he chuckled to himself.

 

"I mean sheesh we are doing this project together. I can’t just do it by myself while he goes off in the night to be with freaking… That one new girl." Stiles scoffed and laid back onto the couch; spilling his drink all over himself. "Oh man I forgot this was in my hand." Peter sighed as he got up and got a towel for. Stiles as he handed him the thing. Stiles thanked him before slipping his alcohol soaked shirt off then began to wipe himself off. Peter stared at the teen’s body as he picked up the shirt.

 

"I’ll wash and dry this for you." Stiles nodded absentmindedly as he finished up wiping the liquid off his chest and stomach. He went to get up as he saw Peter walk away. He looked down at his empty cup and decided he had enough. He slowly got up; careful not to get himself dizzy and followed Peter.

 

"Hey Peter, you know what we should do?" Peter turned slightly then blinked once he felt Stiles’ arms go around his torso. "We should have some fun." A goofy smile went onto his face as he nuzzled Peter’s side. Peter chuckled as he put the shirt in the wash.

 

"I highly doubt you’ll remember any of this tomorrow Stiles, so I don’t see the point." Stiles pouted to his words; slightly confused by them. "I’d rather have sex with you when you truly want it and not just because of alcohol." Peter had turned then he ran a hand through Stiles’ hair causing the other to groan to such contact. Stiles didn’t care if he wouldn’t remember the next day; besides he’d most likely stay the night at Peter’s place anyways. It was a Friday night and they had pie for dessert then alcohol was given to him? What to make it better than sex? Right?

 

"I really don’t care if I won’t remember. I really just want you to touch me. I mean come on Peter. You know you want to and besides… I have been wanting you for a pretty long time. Even if you tried to turn me and still try to." Peter looked down as he heard Stiles speak and frowned slightly to his straight forwardness but he guessed that was a trait he gained once he had consumed alcohol.

 

Peter gripped Stiles’ hair and tugged his head back causing Stiles to close his eyes and groan. “Want to be treated like a slut then?” Peter growled making the other smirk slightly.

 

"You don’t know how much I want it." Stiles told him; his eyes getting slightly darker as he spoke but Peter hadn’t caught them. He was barely stuttering now and Peter felt some sort of power wash over him as he had Stiles in his grip. "Just take me… You know you want to." Stiles voice was low and soft now. He looked at Peter who stared at him, his eyes turning the electric blue then going to his normal blue.

 

“Stiles stop it.” Peter mumbled as Stiles smirked to his voice pressing his body against Peter’s own. He mouthed the words take me and Peter leaned down to kiss him on the lips; closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist tightly.

 

The hand movements that began to trial up Stiles’ naked chest and stomach were rough and quick. He groaned out once Peter bit down on his neck and his hand went to go rub at his growing erection.

 

Stiles moaned softly as he felt Peter rub more and undo his pants. His neck was attacked with bites and kisses making Stiles grab onto his shirt as he closed his eyes and leaned into Peter; needing more.

 

Peter trailed his hands down Stiles sides as he pulled his boxers off then he wrapped a hand roughly around his erection to pump at it. Stiles leaned more into his touch and moaned as Peter brought him in for a kiss. Stiles felt warmth spread thoroughly through his lower regions after a while. When Peter pressed his thumb into his tip he came with a cry of his name.

 

Peter smirked and brought his hand up to show to Stiles. “Lick it clean.” Stiles panted as he slipped a digit into his mouth and licked Peter’s hand clean; taking his time with each one moaning out Peter’s name.

 

Stiles looked at Peter once he finished and he smiled slightly but Peter growled. He forced Stiles up against the wall bringing his legs up to wrap around his waist before he grabbed something from the side. “Peter…” His voice was soft but Peter looked up as Stiles put his hands on his cheeks. “Fuck me hard…” He smirked slightly as eyes closed almost all the way causing Peter to throw off his pants and underwear.

 

Peter drizzled lube onto Stiles balls before smearing it down to slip a finger inside of him. He began to prepare him and stretch him out as he heard soft moans and groans escape from his throat. He pulled three fingers out of Stiles once he felt as though he was prepped enough then leaned down and kissed his neck before slipping inside of him with a predatory growl.

 

A sharp cry of pain with a long groan came with Peter’s thrust into Stiles. He continued to thrust into the other not worrying if he was hurting him or not as he wrapped his hand around his erection and pumped it.

 

The pounding into Stiles switched positions from time to time as Peter would lean down and mark up Stiles as much as he wanted. He pumped his erection in sync with his thrusts as delicious moans spilled from Stiles of Peter’s name more and more.

 

Peter groaned out as he thrust more into Stiles; hearing the slapping of skin as he continued to pump at his erection. Stiles cried out with a moan or his name and came on his chest and also Peter’s chest moaning. Peter thrust into him for a few more moments then he came inside him. He groaned his name out while his nails dug into Stiles’ hips.

 

Stiles smiled more to him with a satisfied hum. “Such a g-good fuck…” Stiles smirked after as he looked at Peter who was panting softly. He slipped out of Stiles and put his thumb into his mouth to clean off his hand. Stiles smirked still as he licked cum off his fingers and moaned softly as he arched his body up. “We should do this more often.” Peter nodded as he let Stiles down to the floor.

 

Stiles leaned on his body after that. “What? Want another drink?” Peter asked and Stiles nodded as he hummed. “Come on then.” Peter said as he let Stiles wipe himself down then went to go pour him a glass of alcohol.

 

They drank most of the rest of the night then Stiles went to bed with Peter as he snuggled close to him, mumbling his name and the wolf stared at the ceiling. He was concerned about earlier more than anything as he let sleep grab him; his arms going around Stiles to pull him closer in his sleep with a yawn.


End file.
